Establish whether or not growth hormone or alanine supplementation will improve linear growth or rates of increase in weight or head circumference, decrease catabolic production of toxic metabolites, reduce myopathy in glycogen storage disease, and establish effect on bone density in patients with inborn errors of metabolism requiring diets severely restricted in protein, in patients with glycogen storage disease or other inborn errors of metabolism.